1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to VCR Devices and more particularly pertains to a new VCR with Remote Telephone Programing for allowing a user to program a conventional VCR from a remote location through a phone line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of VCR Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, VCR Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art VCR Devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,420,913; 5,138,464; 4,625,080; 4,540,851; 4,841,562; and 4,829,555.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new VCR with Remote Telephone Programing. The inventive device includes a conventional VCR and a circuitry well known in the art electrically connected mesial the conventional VCR and the phone line for allowing the user to program the conventional VCR with a telephone button pad.
In these respects, the VCR with Remote Telephone Programing according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to program a conventional VCR from a remote location through a phone line.